The Diaries of Lily Evans
by Smile Like You Mean It x
Summary: Well, it's Lily's diary, and a number of events will happen. She is in her fourth year at Hogwarts. RR.
1. It's Lily

**The Diaries of Lily Evans**

**Hi D. It's me again. Well, obviously it is, because if anyone else wrote in here - or TOUCHED the book - they would be dead. Completely, and utterly dead. Anyway, I saw Sirius again - oh, that boy is hot! Well, he was talking to me, and when he went away, Maggie came over. She told me, in true Maggie fashion, that my face was as red as the Dragon Dung Every Flavour Bean - which is v. red by the way! We laughed about it, but I really wish I had the courage to ask him out. He has this, well, lets call it the Black Charm! See ya later Di.**

"Lily?" Some one called my name along the dark corridor.

I turned around, and couldn't see anyone. A Marauder? Under Potter's cloak? Probally. SIRIUS?

"Who's there?" I called back.

"It's Remus"

Good thing it was dark, cause a look of disappointment went over my face. I quickly hid it, then Remus brought out his wand, as a source of light.

"What's up Remmi?" He laughed at my nickname for him. He smiled.

"Takin a midnight walk? We must be soulmates!" It was me who laughed now. Rem was funny at times.

Nowhere near as funny as Sirius, of course.

"I was just heading back to my dorm, sorry" I said.

"Can I ask you something? It's from someone else. I had to be messenger as usual!"

I looked at him. "Go on, Rem"............

**DIARY! DIARY! Oh my God! The best thing in the world just happened! Sirius, Sirius Black, just asked me out!!! Well, Rem asked me for Sirius, but it still counts. Of course, I have a reputation to keep, so I couldn't shout yes out loud, in case they were winding me up. I told Rem, that Sirius would have to ask me himself to get an answer. Rem flounced off, and I went back to my dorm. I was so excited, I almost woke up Mary Anne, the bitch that I unfortunately share a dorm with. She would have told someone, and I would be in DEEP TROUBLE. Ah, well, she kept on snoring so I was fine. Then I went to the common room, and scribbled down an essay for Charms Homework. It is due first period tomorrow. Better get some sleep. Double Potions tomorrow! : ( Buh-bye Di.**

"LILY!!! WAKE UP NOW!"

I sighed. Mary Anne was screaming in my ear.

"What is it _now_?"

In an ordinary voice she said "Sirius wants a word"

I gasped, then sped up and got changed. I brushed my hair, then ran down to the Common Room. I almost fell over, but no-one saw. Sirius was sitting beside the fire, his black hair falling over his face. He looked stunning.

"Heya, Lily. How are you this mornin'?"

"Same as usual. Nice weather. Good for Quidditch"

"Oh, yeah. James can't play. Broke his nose last night. Idiot" He sighed, shaking his head.

"What was he doing?" I asked suspisously.

"Never you mind, little Lils!"

I slapped him. He just laughed - the nerve of it. If I didn't love him, I'd so hate him!


	2. Enter Magz

**Oh, Diary!!! I went on the most amazing date last night! But, there was a bad bit. James' broken nose got healed quicker than I thought, and Sirius and I - I love saying that - had to go and watch him play Quidditch. So, the date was quicker than I had thought - make that hoped, wished and dreamed. Oh, I have to stop this!!! But, he is so nice. Well, I kinda wish he would stop hexing Snape. Though secretly I do think he deserves it.**

**_He so does Lils, dahlin! _That was Maggie. Ignore her. She akways reads my diary. There's no point though cos _I know you say you will tell me everything anyway but this way you don't have to waste any energy! _I like wasting energy, Madam Magz! Anyway, it's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. I hope Sirius asks me to go, but I am not asking him! _Oh, go on dahlin - a little girl power didn't do anyone any harm! _Whateva Magz.**

"Lily?"

"What's up, Sirius?"

"I want to show you something. But you have to keep it as secret, k?"

"Yeh, course"

He pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket, then beckoned me over, (saying "I solemly swear I am up to no good"). Then, out of his bag, he pulled James' Invisibility Cloak and threw it over me and himself. I suddenly realised that I was with Sirius under a cloak, and _no one could see us_! Then I wondered what he was up to. I mean, he was a Marauder. We walked out of the Castle, to the Whomping Willow.

"Well, he we are and-"

He was cut off, by Remus, shouting at Sirius to shut his mouth.

Oh, no, my shoe had fallen out of the cloak's invisibility.

Oh, Sirius had taken the cloak off.

I suddenly wondered what was up. What had Sirius been going to say before Remus slapped him?

I had no idea.

**I... for once, I don't know how to put this in words. Sirius and I had been walking, by the W.W. and Remmi came along, and slapped him, cos he had been about to tell me something. About Remus. Remmi told me himself. And I am kinda scared. Remmi is a... werewolf. I hope Magz doesn't read this. She doesn't need to know. **

**I have always respected Remmi, and now I respect him even more so. He is really brave. A great friend. I love him as much as Magz. Not in the way I love Sirius, though.**

"Magz? Magz!!! What did he say? Your grinning fit to burst!"

"LILY!!! HE, REMMI,-"

Everyone stared at her. She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"asked me out. And I said yes!"

I gave her a big hug, and she was grinning like an ejit all day.

That's my Magz!

**Diary, something has happened to Sirius. We were sitting talking in the Common Room, just talking, when I saw something on his arm. A huge huge cut. Teeth marks surrounding it. When I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. That made me think it was something. I told Magz, and she said not to worry, he probally just got bit in Care of Magical Creatures or something. Maybe, but yesterday was a full moon, and I saw the Marauders sitting discussing something. Remmi looked pale, but maybe I was just imagining things. I hope so.**

A conversation between the Marauders.

"So are we going out tonight, guys?"

"At least you've got a choice. I have to." Came a gloomy Remus.

"Yeah, well, we're coming with you, Moony"

"Ta, Prongs"

"Padfoot, I can't believe you were gonna tell Lily bout me"

"I was not. I swear I-"

"It's too late, I've told her"

"WHAT?" James shouted in.

"Yeah. Well. I trust her as much as Padfoot"

"Not very much then!" Sirius smirked.

Remus sighed. "I'm gonna get some sleep. You's should too"

**This is Lily_ and Magz. _And Magz of course. _I would like to say that the Grusem Tusem_ Less of the grusem Magz. _Are going for a midnight walk. _Did you have to write that Magz? _Yup! Can't wait for tonight! _**

**Me neither. Magz has gone. I hope we don't bump into the Marauders. Remmi will be. Well, diary. You know.**


	3. The Cut

**Oh, god diary! I am so tired. And I have detention _for a week!_ O my god I am annoyed. If my mum finds out I am dead meat. Seriously! It was Snape. He found out, no found us. He is such a grass. _Yeh ano! I want to go out with Remus… _Get your own diary Magz! **

It's late now. I can't sleep so I am going for a walk. I know I shouldn't but I nicked James' invisibility cloak! Ha. Well I am off. See ya, luv lilz.

"Lily? You shouldn't be out walking. You got detention, you might get more"

Damn, thought Lily. She'd forgotten the Cloak.

"Remus are you checking up on me or something?"

"No why'd you think that?"

"You always seem to find me"

"Maybe… you want to be found"

Lily went blank. What was he on about? Has he gone mad?

Then she realised what he meant...

"Eh, naw, I think not" she said. 'What a lie...' said her mind.

* * *

**I'm in so much pain. I have blood all over my bed, and its not 'the time of the month'. No, I have 3 huge cuts over my tummy, like... scratch marks. I keep thinking it might have been... well, you know, but he wouldn't... but, if he was in the werewolf form he wouldn't know me would he...**


End file.
